All Of Mee too
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: It's time for Dean and Roman's wedding, the two have talked about what they want and Dean took it all and with help of family everything is ready. Roman is surprised with everything that he wanted was happening. How will Seth play into the whole wedding thing.


_**All of Me**_

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

*John Legend*

Dean was hanging out backstage talking to a few other superstars about the upcoming holiday. He was so excited about going home to his fiancé and their daughter. Gia was dating again and the new guy wanted her to spend Christmas with him and his family. But Joelle wanted to spend Christmas with her daddy's this year. Dean had been busy talking to Roman's Mom and Aunt, they were helping him plan his and Roman's wedding. Roman had no clue what was going to happen come Friday night.

"Hey Coz what's up with the wedding?" Jimmy asked

"Well thanks to your mom and Ro's mom everything is set. Gia has Jo's dress at the house." Dean said

"Did you tell him about it yet?" Jey asked

"Nope it's going to be a surprise." Dean said

"Yo Dean congrats man John and I will see you on Friday morning." Randy said "Oh and thanks for letting John and I bring Ally."

"No problem she'll have fun with all the little ones around." Dean said as Randy walked away

"So who else is coming?" Jimmy said

"Um from here just John, Randy and Renee, from Raw it's just Seth and his girl." Dean said

"Wow he's acutely seeing someone." Jey said

"Yeah her name is Laura and from what Roman said she's a great girl. She was the only one there for him when he had his knee surgery. Apparently she is a wrestler and Seth talked to Vince and she is one of the newest Diva." Dean said

"Wow how does it make you fell knowing that he's with a girl after being with you?" Jimmy asked

"You know he and I talked and I could care less who he is with as long as he is happy. I know that I am happy the way things turned out." Dean said as his phone started to ring pulling it out of his pocket he found it was Mom.

"Hello Mom what's up?" Dean asked

"Well I am just calling to ask you a quick question about your vows?" Mom asked

"Um well we had talked about writing them ourselves I have mine down. I 'll talk to him later and causally bring it up." Dean said

"Won't he get suspicious about it?" Mom asked

"No cause every time we talk we talk about the wedding and what we want and then I call you so he doesn't know it but he had been helping with the wedding." Dean said

"Ok sounds good other than that everything is ready. I am so excited about this I am so glad that my baby and you are getting married. You make him so happy." Mom said

"As he makes me, He's everything I have ever wanted. But most importantly he gave me a family to love." Dean said

"A family who loves you just as much as we love him." Mom said "I love you son."

"I love you too Mom, see you tomorrow." Dean said as he hung up to turn to see Jimmy and Jey still there.

"So Aunt Pattie and Mom has everything done?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah they do." Dean said  
"Hey Dean don't be surprised when a female comes out to stand with you tonight against Miz and Maryse." Shane said

"Ok who?" Dean asked

"A new Diva her name is Laura." Daniel said

"No way." Jimmy said

"Could it be?" Jey asked

"Could it be what?" Shane asked

"Is it the same Laura that is dating Seth?" Dean asked

"Yeah it is, Dad felt that they should be separated. After we separated you and Roman he thought it was only fair." Shane said

"Hey Ambrose your show starts in five." the stage hand said as Dean made his way to the gorilla he was doing a segment of Ambrose's Asylum. As his music hit Dean walked down to the ring and got in pumping up the crowed. Dean almost got through his segment without any trouble when out came The Miz and his wife. Dean waited till he got in the ring.

"What do you think you are doing out here." The Miz asked

"I am doing what I want as usual. What do you want?" Dean asked

"I am here to talk to you about my International Championship. I am here to tell you that no matter what you have no chance in hell taking this belt from me." The Miz said

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see if you are able to keep ahold of that belt." Dean said

"But just remember I have something that you don't." The Miz said

"Yeah I know you have your little women by your side to interfere." Dean said as both Miz and Maryse stated to get into Dean's face. Dean knew that he was on his own but not as alone as everyone thought. Music started to play again and walking down to the ring was none other than a female with long black hair with a red streak. She got into the ring and stood next to Dean.

"And who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?" Maryse asked

"Well I figure that if you get to be here by your husband side for the match then Dean here needs someone." She said

"And who better than our newest Diva Laura." Dean said as the crowd went wild. After a few minutes of trash talking in one another's faces Maryse went to slap Laura and she blocked it and hull off and punched Maryse knocking her down. The Miz walked over and Dean stepped in front of him and knocked him down. Then out of nowhere there was Daniel Bryan's music and he made his way out to the top of the ramp.

"Now, now, now being that you four can't get along I have the perfect thing for you and it'll give you a week to pre-pare. Next week the last Smack-down of the year you will be in a Mix tag match. Merry Christmas." Daniel said as he left and Laura stood in the ring with Dean as they watched The Miz and his wife retreat to the back. Laura jumped down off the ring apron and waited on Dean as they made their way back to be greeted by Shane and Daniel.

"Great job out there." Daniel said

"Sorry we didn't get a chance to introduce you two earlier. Laura Williams this is Dean Ambrose, Dean Laura Williams." Shane said

"I have heard so much about you from Colby. It great to meet you." Laura said

"Same here he and Ro have told me a lot about you too." Dean said

"Oh and Dean congratulations on the upcoming wedding" Shane said

"Thanks." Dean said as they all went their own ways Dean had a plane to catch. He wanted to get home to see his man. Dean said good bye to his family and friends telling them that he would see them on Friday.

Roman was sitting in the living room watching the news he couldn't believe that he was engaged to Dean. Looking down at his ring he was amazed that Dean had surprised him the way he did. His life was perfect as it was right now and the only way to make it better was when he got married to Dean. He pulled out the notebook that held his vows it was everything that he felt when he thought of his fiancé. Dean and he had talked and he let it slip that he too had written his vows. Hearing the car door shut he knew what was about to happen closing the book he laid it on the table and went to the foyer to greet his man. The door opened and the bag was dropped as the door shut and Dean was running into his fiancé's arms. Their lips crashed together and they shared a very heated kiss as Roman grabbed two hand full of Dean's ass hoisting him up. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman as he carried Dean to the couch and laid him down. Laying himself on top the two kissed till they were out of breath but their hands were still roaming all over one another.

"God I missed you Ro." Dean said

"Not as much as I missed you Jon I love you so much I hate being away from you. I can't wait to make you my husband." Roman said

"I know me either." Dean said as he leaned up and kissed him with great passions.

"We should pick a date and soon." Roman said as he moved them so they were both on their sides on the couch.

"Well I know we have talked a lot about what we wanted and where we wanted it to take place. I have an early Christmas present for you." Dean said

"Yeah and what is that, nothing could be better than knowing that you are mine." Roman said

"How about if we get to spend Christmas as Husbands?" Dean said as Roman was shocked and sat up pulling Dean into his lap.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked

"Well, Jimmy and Jey will be here in an hour to get you and you are going to spend the night at Gia's with Jo, While I will stay here with John and Randy and tomorrow evening at sun set we will get married in front of our family and friends." Dean said

"Are you serious about this there is so much to do." Roman asked

"No everything is done. Mom and Aunt Talisua took everything we said and wanted and did it. Please say you are ok with this I want to marry so bad." Dean said as Roman was shocked by everything. The things that Dean and he talked about what they wanted in their wedding was happening.

"I can't wait to make you my husband. I just wish that I could have stayed the night with you." Roman said

"Sorry no can do this was one thing that your mom insisted on." Dean said as the two laid on the couch till the ringing of the doorbell. Neither one of them wanted to get up but knew that they had to. Dean went to the door and let both Jimmy and Jey into the house.

"Hey bro come one it's time." Jimmy said as Roman pulled Dean into his arms and kissed him.

"Go I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." Dean said as Jimmy and Jey pulled Roman out of the house.

"Wait I need my note book." Roman said as he grabbed his book and followed his cousin's out of his and Dean's house. Dean watched as Roman got in the car and was gone. He went up to the guest room to make sure it was made for John and Randy, then checked the other to make sure it was good for Renee. He was getting worried that his friends weren't going to make it they were way beyond late. A few hours later the doorbell rang and there was his guest.

"Hey everyone bout time." Dean said

"Sorry were late our flight got delayed." John said

"It's cool, John you and Ran are in the 2nd room on the left and Renee you're in the 1st on the right." Dean said

"Come on let's get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow." Renee said as the four of them went to bed. Dean entered his and Roman's room and couldn't believe that by this time tomorrow night they were going to be married. His cell phone rang and he picked it up with our checking who it was.

"Hello." Dean said

"Hey man how are you holding up?" He asked

"Seth, I am fine just nervous." Dean said

"It's expected you are hours away from marrying the man of your dreams." Seth said

"I know and I really have you to thank for that. Seth if you hadn't hurt me the way you did Ro and I would have never got together. I will be forever grateful and if you need anything I am there." Dean said

"I am glad that you and Roman are happy. And well I was hoping that come June, well, will you be my best man?" Seth asked

"Are you serious. You asked Laura to marry you?" Dean asked

"Yeah when she got home this morning and she said yes." Seth said as there was a long silence and Seth was feeling as if he over stepped way to soon. "You don't have to I just thought who better to be my best man then the person who knows me best."

"No Colby I would be honored to be your best man. And by the way I have to say you did good. Laura is amazing and very beautiful." Dean said

"She told me that you two got wrapped into to a story line with Miz and his wife. Just do me a favor?" Seth asked

"Anything." Dean said

"Watch out for her." Seth said "And I'll keep an eye on your man."

"I will protect her the best she'll let me. And I know I never have to worry about Ro." Dean said

"Ok well I'll let you go if you need anything I am just a phone call away. I'll see you in the afternoon." Seth said as they hung up. Dean smiled knowing that he and Roman were happy and that their best friend was happy as well. Closing his eyes, he went to sleep thinking about the fact that tomorrow he was going to be a married man.

Dean had been up early as he got his shower and got dressed. He spent most of the day practicing his vows wanting to get them right. All he wanted was it to be time to go so that he could go and marry Roman. He had about two hours till it was time to head over to Roman's parents' house. There was a knock at his bedroom door and he opened it to find Jimmy and he paled.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dean asked

"Nothing well Roman is just as excited and he is in love with Jo's dress. But um it's Jey he's sick and can't stand as your best man." Jimmy said "Could you ask John or Randy?"

Dean was relieved that the wedding was going on as planned. The two had asked Jimmy and Jey to be their best men after all they had been there since the beginning. The best man thing he could handle but the thought of Roman not wanting to marry him. Scared him even now when the wedding was a few hours away.

"That I can handle. I'll have a best man." Dean said as Jimmy handed him a box.

"Ro thought you might need this for later." Jimmy said handing him the ring. Roman went to the same Jewelry store that Dean got his and got one almost identical to his for Dean.

"Thanks." Dean said pulling out his phone and sending a quick text out and waiting for a reply.

 _Dean: Hey need a favor Jey is sick and throwing up. Need a best man what do you say._

 _Seth: I would be honored. What are friends for?_

 _Dean: No not friends, not anymore. Thanks Bro._

 _Seth: Your welcome Bro see you there._

"Ok problem solved." Dean said as the two hugged and Jimmy went back to be with Roman. Dean walked down stairs to find his friends sitting at the table eating lunch.

"What was that about?" John asked

"Jey is sick puking so I needed a best man. So I texted Seth and he accepted." Dean said as they all finished eating and then the four friends left to head to the Wedding site.

Roman was in his child hood bed room getting into his suit and decided to leave his hair down. Dean loves it when his hair is down, just as much as he loves the messiness of Dean's hair. The knock on the door drew him out of his thought and he opened the door to find his mom and Jimmy.

"Hey son, you ready?" Mom asked

"As I am ever going to be." Roman said as he heard little feet running down the hall.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, come on let's go Daddy is ready and as Renee said he's handsome all dressed up?" Joelle said

"Baby girl Daddy is always handsome." Roman said as he hugged his little girl.

"He and Uncle Seth are waiting on you." Joelle said

"Uncle Seth?" Roman asked

"Yeah he's Daddy's best man." Joelle said as Roman looked to Jimmy.

"Jey woke up puking so he asks that I tell Dean, so I went to him and told him and thought he'd ask John or Randy." Jimmy said

"Well it doesn't matter let's go." Roman said as Jimmy took Jo and carried her down to stand across from Dean and Seth. Roman stood with his mom as they made their way out into the back yard and walked down to where Dean was standing with Seth waiting on him. Once the two of them were standing next to one another the minister started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Leati Joseph Anoaʻi and Jonathan Joseph Good in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He said "They have chosen to do their own vows so Joe you first."

"Jon you have been there though so much in my life. There was never a time when I didn't love you. I tried to be who everyone wanted me to be, but I couldn't do that because all I wanted was to be with you. We have been through so much together both in our personal lives and work lives. And here we are still together and going strong. I love that you love so easily and that you think of Joelle as our daughter instead of just my daughter. I love you with everything that I have and so much more. I stand here and take you as my husband." Roman said

"Jon you're up." He said

"Ro you are so beautiful in every way, you are so right that we have been through so much over the years. But through it all we have come out on top and stronger than ever. Even when I was at my lowest you were there striving for me to see that I had so much more to live for. You have given me not a family to love and be a part of but also a sweet little girl who I love as if she was my own. I love you so much and I am so happy that we have gotten here, as I take you as my husband." Dean said

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. Rings please?" He asked as Jimmy and Seth handed over the rings. "These are a symbol of eternal love Jon take this ring and place it on Joe's hand and repeat after me. I, Jon give you, Joe this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"I, Jon give you, Joe this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Dean said placing the ring to Roman's hand and bringing his hand and placing a kiss to his knuckle.

"Joe if you will take the ring and place it on Jon's hand and repeat after me. I, Joe give you, Jon this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He said

"I, Joe give you, Jon this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Roman said as he slid the ring on to Dean's hand kissed his hand.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss." He said as Roman reached out and pulled Dean close to him and kissed him with everything that he had. Dean wrapped his arms around his husband's neck holding him close. The two were so wrapped up in one another that they didn't care that everyone was watching them. It wasn't until they heard Seth whisper in their ears.

"Come up for air." Seth said as the two pulled away and looked at their friends and family. Dean knelt down as a ball of energy they call their daughter launched herself into his arms.

"My family. My Dads." Joelle said as both were so happy that they were now a married couple.


End file.
